Glue Gal
Glue Gal spends her working hours at Bob's World of Fragile Antiques. She's a practically-minded person whose investment in the antique in her care is limited to the price tag. Glue Gal does not often take the role of superhero and was first inspired to do something with her powers by the Rubber Chicken. Her power is that she can make anything stick to anything, to the point that it's nearly impossible to separate what she has "glued" together. It's not an ability that has much conventional battle use, but still would, say, make it unnecessary to bring along handcuffs. It is unknown who her voice actor is. Character Background It is unknown what Glue Gal's civilian name is. Her powers come from her father, who was a scientist working with experimental glue. One day, he was pushed into one of the vats, changing him so that his daughter was born with glue powers. Her ability means that she can make anything she touches sticky, though whether that is by producing glue to attach to it or by altering ther structure she's holding is unclear. In case of the former, it is also unclear what kind of glue she'd produce and if variation is possible. Either way, whatever she sticks the spot she touched to will not be easily removed. Glue Gal didn't do anything with her mutant abilities until the Rubber Chicken asked for help against Cement Head. That is, she showed up for battle but still didn't actually get to do anything with her powers as she was defeated by her own team member, the Sneezemaster, with one of her unpredictable sneezes. Whether she retired Glue Gal after that or continued the superhero career is unknown. As a civilian, Glue Gal is an employee at or possibly the owner of Bob's World of Fragile Antiques. Despite supposedly having rare artifacts in her store, she is not concerned about any historical value. As long as they're paid for, customers can do with them as they want. Personality Readily angered, Glue Gal is not an easy person, but not unjust either. Despite that she's never done anything with her powers, she's proud of them and doesn't like it when people make fun of them. Appearance Glue Gal is a duck with white feathers and long brown hair. She's of medium height and sturdy of size. As a civilian, she dresses in business suits. As Glue Gal, she wears a purple sweater with a glue stain, midnight blue shorts, a ragged cape, a midnight blue mask, and a glue bottle tip as helmet. Fiction Cartoon Glue Gal happens to pick the same bus to get somewhere, probably home, as Darkwing does to follow the trail of Ammonia Pine and Ample Grime. Glue Gal is at work at Bob's World of Fragile Antiques when Rubber Chicken comes running in chased by Darkwing and Launchpad. Darkwing starts throwing stuff at Rubber Chicken in a useless attempt to incapacitate him and Glue Gal warns him that what he breaks, he buys. For the next several minutes, she keeps carefully track of everything Darkwing damages. When the Rubber Chicken flees and Darkwing attempts to follow him, she presents the crimefighter with the receipt. Darkwing tries to talk himself out of paying by arguing he was only trying to stop a mutant criminal, which prompts Glue Gal to tell him that she is a mutant herself and has the ability to make anything stick to anything. Darkwing mocks her powers, so she sticks the bill to his bill. Later that night, she is watching Soft Copy when the program is interrupted by the Rubber Chicken on advice of Gosalyn so he can reach other mutants in St. Canard to ask for help against Cement Head. Once he's gone, one of the newscasters, Daphne Duckbill, admits that she has a mutant power of her own and urges any mutants watching to join the fight. Glue Gal responds to the call along with Banana Boy and the four of them together form a superhero team. However, as they prepare to take on Cement Head, the Sneezemaster sneezes and takes down the team. Notes * Glue Gal's cartoon model is recycled from the school counselor. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:1992 characters Category:Cartoon characters